(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for stabilizing a kayak, canoe or other small watercraft during boarding or exiting, and for transportation of gear/supplies by towing behind another personal watercraft, or for storing the watercraft supported above the water.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A significant concern among users and potential users of kayaks, canoes and other small watercraft is that the watercraft is unstable and will capsize when the user is boarding or exiting the watercraft. This concern is realistic where the watercraft is being boarded from a dock, pier, bulkhead, or other area where maintenance of the user's center of gravity over the center of the watercraft is difficult.